Finding the Words
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles finds it hard to concentrate on an article he's trying to write because a certain Englishwoman keeps drifting into his thoughts. Can he find a way to solve his problem AND make his dream come true? One-shot.


Niles sat at his laptop, staring at the cursor. He'd been asked to write an article for a very well-respected psychology journal. He should be thrilled for the chance to use his skills to get a bit of fame, without "selling out" as Frasier had done. And yet, Niles didn't know where to start. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in the subject. It's just that there was something else on his mind.

Actually, it was _someone_ else on his mind. Daphne. As he sat there, staring, all he could think of was her smile. How was it possible for a woman to be that beautiful and not even be aware of it? Niles shook his head. He needed to concentrate. No matter how hard it was, this article had to be written. Maris and her lawyers had stepped up their efforts to drive him into bankruptcy. This article wouldn't be worth a fortune, but Niles definitely needed the money. Still, no amount of sitting here was likely to help. For a moment, Niles walked over to his bookshelf. Surely there would be something in one of his many volumes of literature on the human mind that would spark something. But even before he opened up one of the books, he changed his mind. It wasn't information he needed. He needed new scenery.

It wasn't really hard to decide where to go. Nervosa was always nice, but for some reason, Niles wasn't in the mood for coffee right now. That meant he needed to pay Elliot Bay Towers a visit. A few minutes of conversation with Frasier could often get Niles fired up about his profession. It also didn't hurt that he'd be able to see Daphne there as well.

Within minutes, Niles had gathered his things to go over to Frasier's. Already he felt better. The familiar drive there took almost no time. Soon, he was standing outside his brother's door. He knocked, and was immediately greeted by Daphne's warm smile.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

Niles couldn't help smiling back at her. "Nice to see you, Daphne."

Daphne stepped back to allow him to enter. "If you're looking for your brother, I'm afraid he just left. Said something about a big meeting at the station."

For a moment, Niles felt a wave of disappointment. He'd been looking forward to discussing the article with Frasier. But he had Daphne, and he certainly couldn't complain about that. "Oh. Well, I suppose I can always talk to him later, then."

The expression on his face made it clear to Daphne that Dr. Crane had been hoping to see his brother. "I'm sorry you missed him. I know I'm not a smart as you or your brother, but I'd be glad to listen to whatever's on your mind."

Niles sighed. "All right. I've been trying to write an article for a psychology journal for the past few days, but it's not going well."

Daphne reached out to squeeze his hand gently. "I'm sorry. But I know you love your work, and I'm sure if you keep at it, you'll write a wonderful article."

"Thank you, Daphne. But I'm afraid the problem is bigger than that. I can't even concentrate on what I'm supposed to be writing about. My mind keeps...wandering."

"I see," Daphne said. She wished she could offer him advice, but she'd never written anything. She knew what it was like to daydream during mundane work. She did it all day. But thinking about her romance novels while doing laundry was hardly the same as drifting off while trying to write something. "Well, perhaps when your brother comes back, he'll be able to tell you what you should do. You're welcome to stay here and wait if you like."

Niles smiled gratefully at her. "I couldn't do that. I'd be in your way."

"Nonsense," Daphne replied. "Your father's napping, so I could use a bit of company right now. Me powers have been telling me you've been a bit lonely since your wife left."

"I suppose that's true," Niles replied with a sigh. "That might be why I'm having trouble with this article."

"I thought so," Daphne said. "I know it's hard when you feel like you're all alone. But you're not, you know. You've got your father and brother. They love you."

Niles nodded. "Yes. I couldn't get through this without them."

"And I know it probably doesn't mean much, but I care about you, too, Dr. Crane."

"On the contrary, Daphne. That means more than I could ever say. Thank you." On impulse, he hugged her.

Daphne held him tightly for a moment. "You're welcome," she said as the embrace ended.

Something about the way she looked at him now touched Niles. "Daphne, may I tell you something?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane. You're me friend, so you can tell me anything you want."

"Well, what I said earlier about why I was having trouble with my article wasn't entirely the truth."

"It wasn't?"

Niles shook his head. "My mind has been wandering. But I haven't been thinking of Maris. Actually, I've been thinking of _you_."

"Of me? Why?" Daphne had never expected this in a million years.

"Because, Daphne...I love you." As he spoke the words, he looked into her eyes. He might get lost there, and he wouldn't mind it a bit.

"I can't believe this," Daphne whispered.

Niles could see he'd frightened her. "Please don't be scared. I just wanted you to know that I think about you a lot. I've been wanting to tell you this for a very long time, but I haven't known how. I'm a coward. That's why I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else."

For a moment, Daphne couldn't breathe. How could he be saying this? But as she looked at him, she thought back over her own life. Lately, she'd been feeling pretty lonely herself. She knew she'd done a good job of hiding it. The Cranes were wonderful to her, the closest thing she had to family in this country. But, even so, Daphne knew she had needs they simply couldn't supply. That was why she kept reading her romance novels. Just to have some way to escape the times when she wondered if she'd ever find love. Many times, she'd wished she could find someone who'd love her. Could this be the answer to her prayer? These thoughts swirled around in her head as she continued to stare at him in silence.

Time seemed to have stopped for Niles. If it weren't for his heart pounding in his chest, he wouldn't even be sure he was alive right now. He wanted to speak, to tell her more of what was in his heart, but he wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

Gradually, Daphne's mind began to clear. The shock had worn off, and she was seeing Dr. Crane as she never had before. So many times, she'd read books where a handsome man swept an unsuspecting woman off her feet. But never had she imagined such a thing could happen in real life. She reached for his hand, noticing the way he relaxed immediately when she touched him. "Thank you," she said.

"What for?" What could he possibly have done to deserve thanks? She had changed his life completely.

"Well, you aren't the only one who knows what it's like to be lonely. I've just been trying to hide it. I've been looking for true love me whole life, and I never saw it right in front of me."

"It's all right. Things may not always work out exactly how we'd like, but they do seem to turn out right in the end. That's what matters. I'm glad I told you. Being a coward was making it hard for me to do almost everything. Carrying those feelings around gets to be awfully tiring."

Daphne smiled. His words had touched her deeply, and she could not resist caressing his cheek. She'd never thought about how difficult the last few years must've been for him. That simple gesture of caring turned into something more. Before either one knew what was happening, their lips had met. The kiss they shared was hardly the stuff of romance novels, but it made their feelings clear.

Suddenly, as he finally explored his feelings for Daphne, Niles thought of the article he'd been struggling to write. Ironically, the subject he'd been dealing with was loneliness. It was a topic he knew a lot about, of course. But, until now, he hadn't really been sure how it could be treated. This article would likely end up doing a lot of good for many people who were suffering as he had. But Niles doubted anyone would ever be helped by it as much as himself.

**The End**


End file.
